Moments
by Tallemera Rane
Summary: A few key moments in Ron and Hermione's relationship. Begins in 6th year.
1. Hermione in the Hospital Wing

Hermione in the Hospital Wing

By Tallemera Rane

Summary: A trip through Hermione's visit to the hospital wing in HBP after Ron is poisoned.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter. I sorely wish Harry had just stumbled into my head, fully formed, all those years ago…

*_*

She had been sitting there for a few hours, but it felt like days. People always made stupid analogies to time, it seemed, when things like this happened, and now she could see why. The minutes seemed to crawl by, and she just wished Ron would hurry up and open his eyes. Harry had left her to talk to Ginny, and Hermione was alone with Ron in the hospital wing for the first time.

It was strange to think of Ron sitting here keeping vigilance while she was in the hospital wing in their second year. She smiled, thinking of him trying to act the part of a good friend by visiting her, but getting extremely bored by staring at her lifeless figure. The thought of him staring at her, even in such an innocent context, made her flush with embarrassment.

But who was she kidding? Hadn't this day taught her anything about her feelings?

When Harry had told her what happened, an immediate sense of dread had come over her. Ron…poisoned? By Slughorn's meade? She knew that man wasn't a saint, but to poison a student? And with that dread came a longing that was not entirely friendly. She loved Ron, and she had for a while. And she _had_ been about to work up the courage to tell him when he had unceremoniously flung himself lip-first onto Lavender. She knew that Lavender had a crush on Ron for a while, but she thought it unlikely that Ron would ever reciprocate those feelings. Surely he wasn't _that_ dim to want to date someone more interested in his relations with the famous Harry Potter than his charm, which, on occasion, Ron did possess…

But who could blame her actions? She knew Ron was dating Lavender to prove to Ginny (and partly himself) that he could kiss a girl. Oh yes, Ron had proven that several times and in several places around the common room. Even though she knew – hoped! – that Ron's feelings for Lavender were purely for mutual gain, it hurt to think that he might never see she, Hermione, in that light.

Of course, she could never come out and tell him. She was Hermione, dependable friend, homework-checker, brainy sidekick. He would never see her as more than that. And why should he? She wasn't pretty, they bickered like an old married couple, and now that he had kissed Lavender, Hermione wasn't the back up anymore. He would never be floundering for a date and think to call up Hermione. He knew he could date a prettier girl, especially being Harry Potter's best friend…

_Oh, this is terribly depressing!_ she thought to herself. She sighed and looked at Ron. He didn't move much, but the bit that he did had mussed his red hair back and made his eyebrows take on a scowling expression. _Or one of deep concentration_, she laughed to herself. _Something he was definitely _not _used to._

Even though Hermione was one of the most studious in her grade, if not the school, Ron's lack of enthusiasm refreshed her. He was her balance, the one who made her remember that life existed outside of books. If not for him, she would have kept her nose in her book her whole life and never come out of her shell. Secretly she enjoyed the fact that he relied on her for homework help. It was one of those things that remained constant. She knew that no matter the state of their relationship, Ron would always come back to her, if only for academic help.

And it didn't hurt that she had seen him grow from a gangly first year to a tall, handsome man. Well, maybe not man. Ron certainly did enough of his share of whining to be called a man, especially if a spider happened to be in the room. But he was certainly more grown-up, and had grown into his long limbs. And when he was on his form at Quidditch, he was really a sight. She was right to say that she liked her Quidditch players, even if she didn't quite understand the game.

Ron shifted on the hospital cot. Hermione wished he would wake up! She had so many things to say to him, the least of which was "I'm sorry." She had treated him like rubbish, and if his plan (although Ron hardly thought that far in advance…) had been to make her jealous (which she doubted…maybe….) it had certainly worked! If he knew the state she had been in after the first time Lavender had gushed in the dormitory about Ron, he would understand the predicament. And it wasn't as if Ron hadn't behaved childishly when she had "dated" Viktor Krum. It was because of events like these, and his reaction to taking McLaggen to Slughorn's Christmas party, that gave her some semblance of hope. If only she could be confident that he would figure it out himself…

How easy it would be if she could just tell him! If only boys knew how to read girls! Really read them! To know she was mad because she loved him, and had loved him, and doubted if there was anyone more perfectly made for her in the world.

But now she was becoming Lavender. She shuddered. She would have to contain herself – she knew Ron's type, and it wasn't that kind of girl. He just liked Lavender because she was an easy snog.

An icy hand gripped her heart. What if they were doing more than snogging?

But a reassuring thought came to her that Lavender would have said something. And she would have been hearing more of her word vomit if Ron had even said anything concerning love. She would have spouted that rubbish to Parvati so fast it would have been all over the castle within a day. So, she knew that they weren't there. At least not yet.

She knew this relationship wouldn't continue. Ron was already showing signs of boredom. And they'd never kept a row up forever. He would come back to her, if only in friendship, again.

Hermione took a look at the time. She had been sitting by his bed watching him for nearly two and a half hours. She didn't have time for this! She had homework and research for Harry to do. But she couldn't make herself leave. What if he woke up without her here? What if Lavender beat her to it, and Ron realized that he was in love with her?

Madame Pomfrey walked in and took a look at Ron. "He won't wake for another few hours. Why don't you go down to the great hall and get yourself something to eat? He'll be here when you get back, I promise," she said, hoping to finally remove the constant foot traffic around Ron's bedside.

Hermione sighed. Madame Pomfrey was right, and she _was _hungry. Standing, she threw a sad, longing glance at Ron. She hoped that eventually he would wake up from his sickness and realize how horrid Lavender was. She gathered her books and strode towards the door.

"Her…mi….nee…."

She froze. What the _hell_ was that?

Turning, she saw Madame Pomfrey staring quizzically down at Ron. "I swear, there's nothing wrong with your knees!"

"What?" Hermione blanched, looking at Madame Pomfrey with an expression of incredulity on her face. Maybe she was becoming vain, but she could have sworn he had just moaned her name.

Madame Pomfrey shook her head. "I think he keeps saying, 'Hurt my knee,' but there's nothing wrong with his knees! I've checked three times!" She scowled, not enjoying the thought of a malady she couldn't fix. "Do you know if he had any knee injuries in the past?"

Hermione was still stunned with shock. Stuttering, she responded, "Uh, no, I don't believe so." A thought came to her. "Does he say that often?"

"Often enough," huffed Madame Pomfrey. "Must say it at least once every few hours…" And with that she turned and walked hurriedly to her office, mumbling.

Her hand still on the door, Hermione smiled. Maybe she wouldn't have to wait so long after all…

*_*

Thanks for reading! Please leave a review.

~Tally


	2. Holding Hermione

Holding Hermione

Ron's POV

*_*

After Dumbledore's funeral was over, Ron watched Harry get up to take a walk. Hermione was still sobbing quietly, her eyes on her knees. He could see tears fall every so often, landing on her clasped hands. Her shoulders were shaking a bit, and Ron was not ashamed to have tears of his own roll down his cheeks.

_How odd_, he thought. _A few weeks ago I would have laughed and thought any bloke who was crying where everyone could see him a pansy. _

Things had changed so much this year. He liked to think he had grown up a little more. Well, in any case, he had certainly grown. _Mum's going to kill me for growing out of my robes again_, he thought. Even now he could see the white skin on his ankles sticking out from under his robe, and he used his left foot to try to yank his trousers down on his right leg, to no avail.

Ron looked around. Everyone was dabbing at their eyes and offering condolences to their neighbors. The lawn was covered with chairs that seemed to stretch on and on, and every one had been filled. Of course, as Dumbledore had been teaching at Hogwarts for over fifty years, he would have accumulated hundreds upon hundreds of students, and he was well beloved by all.

He glanced at the castle. It was strange to think of the ancient school without Dumbledore. It was almost as if he was fixed feature of the institution, right along with the classrooms, suits of armor, and portraits. What kind of school would it become without him? Dumbledore had rescued them from many near-disasters, from the Chamber of Secrets to Death Eaters. Would McGonagall be so wise in her decisions? And Dumbledore had years of experience behind him. Ron knew that the school was in for many changes in the next year, and wasn't sure if they were good ones.

Lavender caught his eye. She was looking quite misty, even from quite a ways away, and looked as if she hoped he would try to comfort her. His neck turned a bright shade of pink as he jerked his gaze away from her. He knew that she would now have a pout on her face, and he hoped she would continue to cling to whatever unlucky bloke was nearest. It was times like these he was glad to be rid of her.

Hermione had conjured up a tissue and was loudly blowing her nose with it. She shoved it in her pocket and began to hastily rub her eyes and clean herself up. She ran her fingers through her hair and turned to look at Ron.

He had been battling with his feelings about Hermione for a few months now. She infuriated him to no end, he knew that much. But it was times like these when she also seemed delicate. _Almost like a real girl…_he thought sometimes. Which was ridiculous – he knew Hermione was a girl! It was like the time in fourth year when it had belatedly occurred to him to ask Hermione to the Yule Ball. In his defense, it was easy to think of Hermione as his androgynous best friend. Up until these last few months.

Dating Lavender had really turned him around. Not that he suddenly realized Hermione's exquisite beauty or anything, because Lavender was certainly prettier than she. No, but Hermione had a way with things that Lavender didn't. It was hard to describe. For instance, if Ron was angry, Lavender got all defensive and moody. Hermione just told him to shove it. She knew him. She would never expect him to be anyone but himself. She might even be able to love him.

But he was getting ahead of himself. They say that war makes people realize things, and it was true of Ron. He knew he wanted to be with Hermione: that much was clear. But would she see him like that? She could certainly do much better, and probably deserved someone much smarter. What could she see in him other than a best mate?

A little wizard was beginning to clear up the chairs in preparation for the students' dismissal from the school. "I think we should get moving," Ron said quietly to Hermione, who was vacantly staring into space. She jumped a little at being broken from her train of thought, but nodded sharply. They stood and began to move away from the rows of chairs to let the wizard clean up.

"Good speech, eh?" Ron said to Hermione. _Well, that was bloody stupid…might as well have said 'Nice funeral…' Who _says _that?_

"What?" Hermione replied, looking lost.

Ron scuffed his shoe in the dirt. "Nevermind."

"Oh."

The stood in silence, watching the merpeople descend back in the lake. It should have been a lovely afternoon, relaxing after their last exams and joking. The warm weather was just starting to settle in. It couldn't have been a more perfect day, yet was marred by such a tragic event.

Ron looked to see Hermione's eyes filling again. "I just can't believe he's gone," she muttered, turning to give him a watery half-smile of apology.

"Hermione, I - " but Ron didn't know what to say. He just shrugged and she turned and flung himself into his arms.

Needless to say, that was not what Ron had been expecting. But he held her as she sobbed into his robes, gently stoking her long, bushy hair.

It was a nice feeling, actually. The warmth of their bodies and the closeness was comforting on this dark day. She smelled wonderful. It was nice to just hold her, to comfort each other, to be. Who knew when they would get this opportunity again? When _he _would get this opportunity again?

She pulled away for a bit, still letting Ron's arms stay around her. "I'm so sorry I'm blubbering like an idiot," Hermione said, her voice wavering. She wasn't one of those girls who cried well – how many are there, really? – but she still looked pretty.

He had a sudden urge to kiss her. How nice it would feel to have her lips on his instead of Lavender's. Lavender, who pressed up roughly against him and shoved her tongue down his throat. Lavender, who's passion wasn't about Ron, but about passion itself. He knew she would have chucked herself at any bloke who looked at her the right way. But Hermione…all those years of pent up frustration and anger at each other? Somehow he wanted to try kissing her and see what the experience was _really_ like….

But no. Not at Dumbledore's funeral. He would not have this memory marred by death. And the fact that she was still crying. Harry had kissed Cho when she was crying, and he didn't seem to enjoy it as much.

"S'alright," he muttered, and she hugged him tightly.

At least they had this strange moment.

Ron saw Harry start to come over. He mentioned it to Hermione, and she slowly pulled her arms back. Regretfully, Ron let her. She had a determined look on her face, like she had resigned herself for anything.

They would have to be strong to make it through this war. And when it was over, maybe he would have the courage to work up to asking Hermione out sometime. But if he had learned anything these last few years, it was to treasure each moment, and no matter what happened, he would always have this.

*_*

Thanks for reading! Please leave a review.

~Tally


	3. Run in at the Burrow

Run-in at the Burrow

Hermione's POV

Ron and Hermione at the Burrow during Deathly Hallows before Harry gets there.

*_*

Hermione had been feeling strange all morning.

She had woken up in Ginny's room at the Burrow and gone downstairs for some breakfast. As Mrs. Weasley was serving her some fried eggs, Ron had entered the room and sat down opposite her. Ever since she had arrived at the Burrow, Ron had been looking at her with this strange sense of purpose, as if he had made up his mind about something that he wished to tell her. As this was extremely non Ron-like behavior, Hermione was immediately worried. However, she knew whatever it was wouldn't stay bottled up in him forever. Nothing ever did.

So, she was eating her eggs when Ron walked in, again with this strange sense of purpose.

"Morning, Ron," said Mrs. Weasley, handing him a full plate.

He sat down at the table across from her. Hermione had always considered descriptions such as "an electrically charged room" as ridiculous and hyperbolic, but today she knew what they meant. The tension between she and Ron was tangible, but it wasn't the usual sort of tension. When they were having a row, there was always that sense of argument between them. But they hadn't fought at all since she had arrived less than a week ago, and they had in fact refrained from fighting since the end of term.

_Must be the war_, Hermione thought. _War makes people feel all sorts of strange things._

And this was how she explained her sudden and intense desire to be near Ron. She had known for a while that she fancied him, especially after last year with Lavender. But something about this visit was different. It was almost as if Ron had resigned himself to the worst during this war, and was determined to protect everyone. She knew he loved her – as a friend! – and wanted to protect her. It was odd feeling this adult emotion emanating from her typically-immature friend.

When they were in close proximity, it was heightened even more, especially because Ron had taken to putting his arm around her or hugging her whenever anyone started talking about the war. Hermione had planned out an escape for she, Harry, and Ron in case anything drastic happened during their summer, and she unfortunately expected there would. It was because of this information that she welcomed his embraces. She needed all the encouragement and support she could get.

She couldn't bear to think of anything happening to any of them. It was this thought that paled her face, and she stood up suddenly, having only finished half of her eggs.

"Finished already, dear?" asked Molly. "But you've hardly touched them!"

"I'm not too hungry this morning," she replied quietly, and scrambled to make it up the stairs before she could really lose it. What was wrong with her? She was the calm, collected, and logical one! She really needed to pull herself together.

She made it into Ginny's room and shut the door, leaning against it and breathing heavily. Deep, calming breaths. Deep, calming breaths….that was the mantra that got her through this. She hadn't told anyone that she'd charmed her parents into believing she had never been born. She had no one to live for – no one to know if she died.

That was the final straw. She drew in deep breaths that made her sound as if she had just ran up three flights of stairs, but she didn't care. They were keeping these ridiculous tears at bay. She had cried enough – there was crying and there was doing. She was just stuck in this awkward waiting phase until the moment came.

She felt a knock on the door. "Hermione, I know you're in there freaking out. Let me in."

"No, I'm ok. I-I'm getting changed."

"No you're not. Let me in."

Damn! He knew her too well. She stepped away from the door and he let himself in. She sat on the bed and kept up her breathing.

"Did you run up here?"

She hesitated. Obviously she had not, but to make any other answer would cause further questioning. "Y-yes."

He sat next to her, shrugging, and put his arm around her. The tension escalated, but not the normal tension. This was a tension that couldn't be released by just this touch. She didn't understand it, but she needed to be closer to him. To keep him here beside her. That was ridiculous – how much closer did she expect them to get?

"Tell me what's wrong. I saw you go white down there," he said. This was the new, sensitive Ron. What had happened to make him so perceptive?

She sighed. "I hexed my parents."

It just came out. No prodding, no nothing. But it eased the tension, if only a bit. She couldn't believe it. She kind of froze, stunned by her traitorous mouth. It did feel good to tell someone, though.

"You _what?_"

Maybe this _wasn't_ the best idea.

"Well, I didn't exactly hex them. But I modified their memories. They think they're Wendell and Monica Wilkins and they live in Australia. And they have no memory that they ever had a daughter," she sniffed the last bit.

"Why on earth did you do that?"

"Ron, if we're in hiding or on the run or wherever, don't you think the Death Eaters will come after our families once they can't find us? I hid my parents so they can't get them. And it will serve a double purpose if I don't come back. They won't know to miss me."

They sat in silence. The gravity of Hermione's words fell on Ron, and he squeezed her shoulders tightly. "Don't think like that," he said gruffly. She wiped her eyes.

"I know."

They sat like that in silence for a bit, both contemplating the uncertainty of the future. The idea of words left unsaid hung in the air. Neither wanted to face the probability of leaving this world without saying how they felt.

"I – " Ron started. Hermione jerked at the sudden sound. " – don't want you to die," he finished lamely. He didn't know how such rubbish had managed to come out of his mouth. But how could you put into words the kind of emotion he felt towards her?

Only Hermione could understand. "I don't want you to die either, Ron," she finished with a half laugh. Only Ron could make her laugh with such a ridiculous comment and at such a perilous time. She leaned into his half-hug and put her arm around his waist.

He turned toward her after a few long moments and gripped her by the shoulders, looking at her with a serious expression. "Hermione," he began, "I don't want you to do anything stupid. Promise me that?"

She was taken aback and quite touched. "Of course," she whispered. "Shouldn't I be saying that to you? You're the one with a track record of being impulsive."

He laughed. "I guess you're right. I dunno though, I feel like maybe I grew up a bit in the last year or so."

He stood and pulled her to her feet. "Well, you certainly grew in some sense of the meaning," she smiled, looking up and down his gangly form. He waggled his eyebrows suggestively and she laughed out loud. She hugged him around the waist then and gave muffled "thanks" from somewhere around his ribcage. He hugged her fiercely back and rested his chin atop her head.

At that moment Ginny unceremoniously flung the door open. "Finally!" she exclaimed, as Ron and Hermione jumped apart.

"Finally what?" Ron asked indignantly, flushing scarlet. Hermione looked guilty and took a step away from him.

Ginny looked between the both of them, and Hermione discreetly shook her head. "Oh," said Ginny in a defeated tone. "I was hoping at least one of us was getting some…."

"Ugh gross Ginny!" Ron yelled and proceeded to mess up her hair, which started a fight between the two of them.

_So much for a more mature Ron,_ Hermione thought. She resigned herself to enjoy her quiet (sort of) stay of the Burrow – no matter how short it was – and hope the end would come quickly, when her future could finally begin.

*_*

I tried to desperately steer clear of the fluff and cliché. I didn't want them all over each other – you know how those two are – too shy to admit their love! But I did want them to have some sort of interaction. It's funny how these things sometimes just write themselves…

Please leave a review! I see that many of you are adding me as a favorite story/story alert…I'm flattered! But you're not reviewing! Please tell me what you think – like, dislike. Did you think it was OOC? Ron and Hermione are hard to portray sometimes…I never know what they'll do. Anyway, thanks for reading, and I apologize for this absurdly long note. But, good news is that I have most of the next chapter written, and I'm guessing there will either be one or two more moments left.

Thanks again! Now review!

~Tally


	4. The War's End Kiss

The War's End Kiss

Ron's POV

*_*

Would there ever be a time without death and destruction?

Although the war had just ended and everyone was recuperating in the Great Hall, Ron wasn't so sure. It seemed hard to believe that there was no more You-Know-Who. No more running. No more fear.

Well, of course there would still be fear. The threat of death on every doorstep didn't just evaporate over night. People thought You-Know-Who had gone before and had been proven wrong. They would not be so quick to accept his defeat again.

He had decided to take a walk through Hogwarts. Everything had become so overwhelming and he needed some time to clear his head. It had been his haunting place for six years, and he had really missed it. To think he would have graduated this year if not for the war. He couldn't really say he was sorry – he didn't miss homework or professors, although they were obviously a safer alternative. No, the worst damage he could think of was lack of sleep and paper cuts. The real world was scarier, but he still harbored a dislike for anything academic.

He couldn't imagine his seventh year in the chaos of You-Know-Who's return. Not that living on the run with Harry and Hermione had been much better. But he needed some time away from everyone and everything to let his thoughts settle. It had been a terrible, terrible day. What would life be without Fred? He had often imagined life without five older brothers. He shuddered at the memory. What he would have given to have at least one less! Now such an idea seemed absurd. And Fred was only one amongst the many innocents to die. Poor Teddy Lupin – growing up like Harry with no parents. At least most of Ron's family had emerged unscathed, although Fred's death would obviously take years to scar over. No death like that ever truly heals. And who could see George without his twin? Just when you could finally tell them apart?

Ron shook his head. He turned a corner to return to the Great Hall where everyone was gathering and saw movement up ahead. Hermione was standing there.

"I was wondering where you had got off to," she said.

She was looking quite the worse for wear. Her robes were ripped and mangled, and she had scratches on her face. Her hair had frizzed up and become even bushier than normal, and her face was streaked with dirt. She had her wand out, as if ready for anything to jump out and attack her.

"It's probably not safe to walk around just yet. We haven't patrolled all the corridors to make sure no one's left," she warned.

This was true. But Ron had just fought off Greyback. Although tired, Ron wasn't feeling terribly vulnerable, and in his anger would have hexed them to pieces in a flash.

"Hermione, I just battled the darkest wizard of all time. I think I can handle a few renegade Death Eaters who were too afraid to fight," he replied matter-of-factly.

Hermione looked a little put out. The silence stretched on and Ron was taken back to earlier that evening when she had kissed him. He knew he had loved her for some time now and it was a relief to know she felt the same. Or perhaps she just wanted some action before the final battle, you know, in case she died. Girls were like that.

_But not Hermione_, a voice reasoned. _She wouldn't do something like that without a purpose behind it._ Truth be told, it had given him a surge of energy throughout the battle. He just had to make it through, and then he could get to Hermione.

"Er….I freed the house elves," he muttered. It had been that train of thought that had made Hermione throw away her inhibitions and kiss him.

"G-good," she stuttered, flushing brightly. She moved to stand nearer to him, and they began to stroll without uttering a word. It was like that with people who knew you so well. It was a curious sensation of understanding that sometimes required no words.

_How did we get here?_ Ron wondered. It seemed like yesterday and yet a million years ago that they had stepped off the Hogwarts platform to head up to the school. This girl, whom he had despised the moment he met her, was now one of the people he could not imagine living without. His time alone when he became separated from the group was enough proof of that. It wasn't so much that he realized he had been a prat – it was not knowing if Hermione was safe. Not being near her. The idea of leaving or losing her made him sick to think about it, and he stopped walking.

"Hermione," he began, turning towards her. "Er, I'm glad you're all right."

_That came out like complete rubbish._

But, true to form, Hermione knew what he meant. "Me too, Ron."

She leaned into him and put her arms around his neck. "I was so worried about you. I'm just so happy that we made it out ok," she said into his shoulder.

Ron gripped her tightly to him. He was fighting the urge to kiss her right then and there. So when she pulled back a little to say something, he threw caution to the wind.

"Ron I – "

But Ron quickly covered her mouth with his own. It was nothing like kissing Lavender, and it was nothing like the quick and passionate kiss Hermione had given Ron earlier. This one was slow and timid, feeling each other out and feeling what was right. Ron moved his lips cautiously over hers and closed his arms around her tightly, drawing her close. He had waited years for this moment! He slowly moved his hand to cradle Hermione's face, and she hummed in enjoyment. He could feel her smile against his lips.

"I've wanted you to do that for four years, Ron."

Ron smirked and pulled back a fraction. "I think I have too, I just didn't know it yet."

He moved back in for more. This time they were prepared for it. It wasn't the cautious testing they had been doing before, and they now released the tension of unrequited feelings. Seven years of frustration and anger of their conflicting personalities mixed with relief of making it through this war unscathed made them forget their inhibitions. Hermione reached her hand up to twine her fingers in his hair. Ron moaned and moved his hand from Hermione's cheek to the nape of her neck, pulling her closer.

They kissed for a few more minutes, testing and teasing, feeling each other out, touching. Their hands ran over the top of their robes, feeling for any injury or scratch, to make sure they were really there, really safe, and also simply for the pleasure of touching. Their emotions had been bottled up for so long, and been covered with anguish this whole year, that it was strange to feel these new, fresh feelings. Finally they broke for air, breathing slightly heavier and grinning.

"I cannot believe we just snogged in the middle of a corridor at Hogwarts," Hermione giggled. "After the biggest war the wizarding world has ever known. Among such destruction…we come together. It's just…strange."

It was such a Hermione thing to say. "Well, as long as the prefects don't catch us…" Ron replied, waggling his eyebrows, and moved in again.

When they heard footsteps coming towards them the broke apart, flushing. Harry rounded the corner.

"Oh, hey," he called. "Just popped out to get a breather. Clear my head."

"Us as well," Hermione responded, trying to keep her voice even.

Harry looked suspiciously between the two of them. He recalled Hermione's moment of passion earlier. "Er - does this mean you guys are together now?"

Ron looked sidelong at Hermione, who was also glancing at him.

"Yeah," he said. "I reckon we are."

He hoped that was the right move to make. But looking at Hermione's grin was enough.

"You going to get back with my sister?" he asked. It was only fair. And besides, he knew that Harry still loved Ginny and that he had only split with her to protect her.

"Yeah," Harry replied, grinning. "I reckon I am. If she'll have me."

"Well, you think about that, and Hermione and me will head back to the Great Hall."

"It's Hermione and _I_," she muttered as they walked back the Hall.

For some reason this really brightened Ron. He grabbed her hand pulled her to him, kissing her quickly.

"What was that for?" Hermione asked, laughing.

"For being so annoying sometimes that I couldn't have ignored you if I tried," he told her.

"Well, I'm not sure that's something you should say to your girlfriend."

"And why not?"

"Because you just don't!"

They bickered all the way back to the Great Hall, Ron gripping her hand and smiling that this moment would not be filled (just) with gushy romantic feelings, but was a reflection of their true relationship. It was heartening to know that although they were entering a new world of unknowns, both in their relationship and the wizarding world, some things would never change.

*_*

Thanks! I hope you liked this. I tried not to be overly gushy. But sometimes a little fluff doesn't hurt. :P

Please review!!! I know there are a bunch of you adding me to your alerts, so if you're bothering to read, you can certainly be bothered to review. I really appreciate it.

And thank you to the lovely people who DO review! I really appreciate and value your words.

~Tally


	5. The Beginning

The Beginning

Hermione's POV

*_*

What was taking so long?

Hermione was trying to sit still waiting for Ron and Harry to come home. She had done her part that night of uncovering the Death Eater hideout they had uncovered through various sources. She, Molly Weasley, and a few other Aurors had learned of an underground movement of dark magic, and the plan was to unearth the Death Eaters and corral them to where Harry, Ron, and the rest of the back up team were waiting.

All had gone as planned…at least, that's what she had assumed. It was uncommon for Ron and Hermione to be separated. Ever since they had gotten together after Voldemort's defeat, neither wanted to be without the other. It made them nervous to have the other's life in someone else's hands. Not that either them needed protecting. It was just a natural reaction to need to be there for each other.

Tonight was different. Hermione had been hurt the last time, and Ron didn't want her to further injure herself when she still tired easily. She had been hit with four stunning spells two weeks before, and she still wasn't up to full strength. However, it had been Hermione who had uncovered the hideout, and she was determined to have some role in the capture of the Death Eaters. Also, Harry and Ron weren't entirely sure they understood the complex magic it took to find them. Hence, they made a compromise: Hermione could lead them to the hideout and lead them to the main fighting, then leave. Ron had even asked his mum to accompany Hermione to make sure she got herself safely out of harm's way. She had conceded only because she was afraid that Ron might forget to protect himself in order to watch her and wind up getting himself injured or…

Hermione refused to think that. Honestly, they had gotten themselves through numerous encounters much more dangerous than this. In fact, this was almost routine at this point. A couple of renegade Death Eaters stood no match for over ten seasoned Aurors, including Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. It was laughable.

She sighed. They had only had a few months, really. After she had kissed Ron at Hogwarts, there had been a bit of an awkward moment, but they had moved past that. But it wasn't as if they could have a normal relationship. They still had much to do, and had little time to spare for each other. Hermione was constantly being consulted for spellwork, all the while revamping the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Ron, in the meantime, was busy backing Harry in all his renovations to the ministry, and also helping George run "Weasley's Wizard Wheezes" since there was no Fred. And as George was prone to drunken nights and depression, Ron had found himself at the shop more often than not, even canceling on spending time with Hermione, let alone going on a proper date with her.

Hermione knew this was bound to happen. She couldn't be surprised. It wasn't even that they weren't together often: it was also that they had to hide their relationship. In the same way that Harry wanted to protect Ginny by severing their relationship, Ron didn't want to risk public knowledge that they were together. Who knew when some crazed Death Eater would come out of the woodwork seeking revenge by offing one of them? It just couldn't be risked.

And so there were no kiss goodbyes where others could see them, no hand holding, not even any sign of affection more than friendship. In fact, they tried to play up their disdain for each other when they could, which wasn't difficult because their tempers were usually short – well, _shorter_ than usual. Not only were they harried by their daily events, they couldn't even express their feelings to those they loved.

But when Hermione and Ron _did_ get behind closed doors, there wasn't usually a terrible amount of talking. That was their other way to express their frustration – sucking the faces off each other. Unfortunately, as she was temporarily staying at the Burrow, it was quite difficult to sneak a moment alone. They had a system now: Hermione would cough a bit and then say she was going to turn in for the night. About five minutes later Ron would make the same excuse, then go lock his door, and Apparate into Hermione's arms. They had almost been caught once, when Ron had just about got her shirt off, and Ginny had marched up the stairs. Fortunately, Hermione turned her back to the door to hide her face as Ron Apparated back to his room and pretended to be undressing for bed. She had a sneaking suspicion that Ginny had caught on to what they were doing, however, which embarrassed Hermione further.

It wasn't as if the Weasleys didn't know that she and Ron had got together. Mrs. Weasley beamed when Ron told her, and Mr. Weasley smiled knowingly. It almost disturbed her how accepting they were of their relationship, almost as if they had been expecting it all along. Yet she still felt uncomfortable snogging Ron in his parents house, even if they probably suspected it anyway. So not only was their relationship a secret from the world, they had to refrain from affectionate displays in the house, as well.

She couldn't wait until everything quieted down and she could go out and get her own flat. Their whole lives they had lived under the domain of other people, their parents, the school; it would be nice to finally have their own space. It seemed like things were finally beginning to wind down, now. Renegade groups and rebels were becoming fewer. This was the first one they'd had in a week, a record the ministry was relieved to be able to promote. The groups were becoming smaller and only containing the truly crazy, which made them dangerous and unpredictable, a trait that could make them both difficult and easy to deal with. The unbalanced were usually driven by emotion and not logic, which made it relatively easy to defeat them if you kept a level head. Unfortunately, it left them without inhibitions of using particularly terrible hexes and capable of dealing deadly blows. It was this kind of crazy Death Eater that Hermione particularly feared.

So there Hermione was: sitting on Mrs. Weasley's old couch in the front room, waiting for Ron and Harry to come back, with Mrs. Weasley pacing in the kitchen, baking odds and ends to keep her hands and wand busy. Mrs. Weasley had asked Hermione if she would like a cup of tea four times already, and she had declined. She didn't need caffeine adding to her adrenaline to keep her jittery. Her eyes kept glancing at that damned clock at which all hands pointed at "Mortal Peril." This wasn't unusual, as all the names pointed at "Mortal Peril" unless they were traveling. She had been trying not to stare at it for the past few hours, and she was convinced Mrs. Weasley made trips to the front room not to check on Hermione, but to glance at the unusual clock.

Hermione jumped. Finally! The hands were moving! Ron's shifted to "Traveling," stayed for a moment, then shifted back to "Mortal Peril." Her movement drew Molly into the room with her.

"They should be here any moment," she said, her voice rusty from nerves and little talking that evening.

Harry burst through the door, followed by Ron. They looked a bit worse for wear, but alive. Thankfully alive!

Molly squealed and chucked herself into Ron's, then Harry's arms. "Oh, thank goodness you're all right! Let me get you something from the kitchen, you must be starving. How did it go?" She bustled into the kitchen to fetch them some cakes, attempting normalcy.

"Went all right," said Harry, following her into the kitchen with a wave and smile at Hermione. He proceeded to detail different events of the night, who was captured, who was killed (thankfully none of their team), and who was injured.

Hermione stopped listening, turning to Ron. He looked very white, and exhaled sharply when they were alone in the front room. They looked at each other for a long moment, and he opened his arms to her, holding her tight.

"How was it?" she asked.

"All right," he mumbled.

She laughed. "Yes, I heard."

They stood in an embrace for a minute, and then she stepped away to appraise him. He had a rather large cut on his head, from temple to cheek. She quickly whipped out her wand, said, "_Episkey!"_ and it healed itself up nicely, leaving a faint scar. He grabbed her hand before she could completely draw it away.

"I need to talk to you," he said quietly. She was taken aback by his face. He seemed resigned to do something.

"Okay," she replied. He dropped her hand and walked briskly up the stairs, Hermione following close at his heels. He led her into his bedroom and shut the door.

"Well, if I'd known it would be like this I might have hurried a bit faster," she said, laughing nervously. Ron devoid of emotion was a Ron she didn't know how to handle. What had happened to make him act like this?

Hermione sat on his bed looking up at him, as Ron paced a bit nervously.

"Is something wrong?" she asked, feeling real concern here.

"Yes," he replied, looking into her face with honest sincerity. "There is definitely something wrong."

"Did I do something?" she asked, confused. She tried to think of any argument they had had recently, but all she could think of them doing was snogging in the off minute they had together. Had he not liked that? Was she a bad kisser or something?

"No, it's not you," he began. Hermione panicked a bit, waiting for his next words to be "_it's me._" Instead he said, "I just can't keep doing this."

"Doing what?" Talking in vagaries was beginning to annoy her. Just spit it out and let her have a row with him! It was madness listening to zombie-Ron.

"This sneaking around, at the ministry, at my house. I don't like that we're living this lie."

"You know why we have to do this."

"Yeah, I know. I just don't know how much longer I can keep it up."

Her heart clenched. "What are you saying, Ron?"

"I don't really know how to put it. I – "

But Hermione would not go down without a fight. "Are you seriously going to give up on us? Ron, I know it's hard, but this madness isn't going to continue much longer. The rebellions are getting smaller and fewer, and soon we can tell people. Once I start working full time at the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, I'll be making enough money to get my own flat, so we don't have to sneak around your parents. I promise it will be okay! It's only for a little longer!"

She wanted him to fight with her, but he wasn't. "Hermione, I don't want us to do that. I don't want you to get your own place." He looked a bit puzzled as to how to deal with her.

_Wonderful. I try to convince him to stay and now he sees what a crazy Banshee I am. Brilliant, Hermione._

"What's wrong with that?"

He sighed. "Hermione, I'm planning on moving out."

That shook her. It took her a moment to respond. "When were you going to tell me?"

"I'm telling you now, aren't I?"

"So, you just expected to move out and leave me here living with your parents? Nice one, Ron."

"Well, not exactly."

"Then what were you going to do? Hope Harry would let me shack up with him? Oh, I bet Ginny'd _love_ that!"

"No, I was hoping you'd come with me."

She was standing in front of him now. "I'm not moving in with you, Ron. Imagine what your mother would think!"

"I think she'll be pretty pleased, actually."

"Oh yes, she'll just welcome premarital sex with open arms!"

"Who said anything about premarital?"

Hermione looked at him. For once she was utterly confused.

"What are you talking about?"

Ron finally smiled. "For someone who is supposed to be the brightest witch of her age, you can be quite dim sometimes." He took her hand and bent down on one knee. "Hermione, will you marry me?"

She was completely shocked. She was only just nineteen! What would everyone think? But then, everyone was getting married now. The war just over, it wouldn't seem rushed at all. Hermione had planned to wait until she was in her middle or late twenties to get married, to be settled and form her career. Of course, what was the point in waiting when the person you knew you were made for was standing in front of you?

She must have stood perplexed for a while because Ron asked, "Um, can I get up now? My bloody knees are aching."

"Oh, of course," she said, dazed. Ron was staring at her with a strange expression.

"Does that mean no?" He looked crestfallen.

She had forgotten to answer! "Yes, of course!" she replied, smiling widely and throwing her arms around his neck. He picked her up and swung her around the room. When he finally set her down, he proceeded to kiss her head, her eyelids, her cheeks, and finally, her lips. What people would think of poor, practical Hermione! Their days of hiding were over. Ron kissed her passionately, and moved his arms to hold her tight. When they finally broke apart, he whispered, "I love you."

"I love you, too," she replied, beaming.

"I'm sorry I didn't ask your dad, or anything," he told her, shrugging. "If you still want me to, I can. I mean, I've only met the bloke once, and I didn't know how he would feel if I showed up on his doorstep asking to marry his daughter."

Hermione couldn't wipe the smile off her face. "No, it's fine. I think my dad will understand not going the traditional route. I'm just relieved you didn't dump me! I thought that's what you were going to do!"

"Dump you!" Ron exclaimed. "Yeah, Hermione, chucking you was the top of my list."

"Well, you're stuck with me now."

Ron laughed and put his arm around her. "So, do you want your ring now?"

"You got me a ring?"

"Isn't that what you're supposed to do?"

"Well, yes," Hermione replied, "But I thought maybe this was a spur-of-the-moment thing."

He reached in his pocket and produced a small, beaten black box. He handed it to her, and she opened it, revealing a shining red garnet set in gold. It was small and delicate, nothing flashy or huge. It was perfect. "It's Goblin made. Been in the family for generations. I thought you might like it, you like things with history. My mum had it, not as her engagement ring, but it was passed down to her. I kind of forgot to get it out when I asked you to, you know."

"I – I love it. I don't think I could have picked out anything better myself."

"I'm glad. And it wasn't a "spur of the moment thing." I'd been thinking about it ever since we got together." He paused. "Hermione, I know I'll never get anyone as brilliant as you. I figure I better trap you before you run off and find someone better."

"Oh, Ron…"

"No, really. And anyways, I at least want to see you naked before we die, which could be any day. And I know you'll never let me take your knickers off unless we're hitched."

Hermione smacked him upside the head.

"But seriously, I just know. I didn't have to think about it. I just know it's right with us."

"Ron, you never think about anything."

He laughed. "That's true." They sat for a moment, thinking. "So, summer wedding?"

"Maybe in a year or two. I want a nice, long engagement," Hermione replied.

Ron sighed. "That sounds good. We should test this engagement thing out, make sure it's right."

"Ron, you sound like you're talking about fishing equipment or something."

"Well, desperate times make people do crazy things. Plus, now I have an excuse to touch you in public."

"Ron! That's completely inappropriate."

"You'll have to get used to that, if you're going to live with me."

That sounded nice. They sat on the bed leaning against each other, content to sit in silence.

"Holy crap! Harry will have wondered where we've got off to," Ron said suddenly, reddening at what Harry would think of them locked in his bedroom for so long.

Hermione stood and looked down on Ron. "So, shall we tell your mum and Harry the news?"

Ron smiled and stood, taking her hand. "All right. I guess this is the beginning of a very long year."

Hermione looked up at him. "Yes, Ron. I think this is _definitely_ the beginning of something."

Fin.

*_*

That's all, folks! At least until I'm inspired to write more nonsense. Thank you for your lovely reviews and suggestions. I'm exceedingly appreciative of anything to better my writing. Please stay tuned for more, especially if you like Avatar: The Last Airbender. I'm in the planning process of an actual story, so if you like Avatar, check in every so often for it.

Thank you especially to those who have reviewed since the first chapter. I can't tell you how much it means to me that you take the time to review. I hope you enjoyed this collection. See? I wrote a long one this time! Please leave a review and tell me what you thought.

Thanks again! J

~Tally


End file.
